


For No Good Reason

by DailyDaves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bukkake, Dominant Bottom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDaves/pseuds/DailyDaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on. It'll be fun."</p><p>And really, that's how all bad ideas start.</p><p>Dan and Gavin make a bet: If Gavin can take a vibrator in his ass for the entire filming of a Slow Mo Guys video, he wins a hundred dollars. It's more than just that on the line, though. It's his pride. And Gavin is not someone who easily gives up his pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For No Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. I am sorry. I am trash. I am trash that likes feedback. Feel free to leave some.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

And really, that's how all bad ideas start.

If Dan was asked how to describe Gavin, the word he'd use would definitely be 'persuasive'. However, if Gavin were asked to describe Dan, that would be far from the word he'd use. That was mainly due to the fact that Gavin never _needed_ much persuasion. He was generally up for anything, whether it was setting something on fire just to see how it'd look in slow-motion or, well, _this_.

He didn't object initially, and that was probably his first mistake. Not objecting at all was his next. And being completely willing to do it was his biggest. He thought it'd be fun, that it’d just be like every other sex thing they'd tried over the years, and because of that, he found himself standing in Dan's grandparents' backyard with a remote-controlled vibrator pushed into him, Dan himself beside him and fiddling with the small black remote, giving Gavin a knowing grin.

"This isn't a good idea," Yet, he wasn't making any move to go back inside or opt out of this, like he knew he could if he wanted to. He tugged at the sweatshirt he was wearing, making sure it covered himself, as well as the transmitter clipped to the belt loops of his jeans. "This really was not a good idea."

"We don't have to—"

"I'm well aware of that, you prick."

Dan's grin only widened as he absentmindedly played with the controls, his fingers staying far from the power button on the dreaded thing. Gavin just frowned and went back to what he was doing, hooking the Phantom up and trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of having a vibrator shoved up his ass.

The plan was unlike anything they'd ever tried before. Dan had suggested it as a joke a few weeks back one night when they'd decided to turn a couple old videos on just to see how much things had changed or stayed the same. Dan had commented on the way Gavin would look at him or touch him, jokingly accusing him of pining after him before they’d actually gotten together, to which Gavin had immediately denied. The conversation had delved into playful banter about how far they could go without people finally realizing that what was between them wasn't at all platonic, and that had ended on the bet Gavin was now partly regretting. Gavin Free wasn't one to back down from a challenge, no matter how impossible it seemed, so when Dan bet him that he wouldn't be able to take a vibrator for the duration of a Slow Mo Guys video without giving himself away, Gavin had immediately taken him up on it.

Now a hundred dollars was on the line and Gavin was determined. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy this—He did. He was an adventurous person, willing to try almost anything. Dan was the same way, and it'd become hugely obvious early on that anything semi-public was what got Gavin the most worked up. From the camera pointing where they stood, this was _definitely_ public.

The plan was for them to act as normal as possible. It wouldn't be hard at all for Dan, considering all he had to do was discreetly turn the vibrator on and then play with the controls. Gavin, on the other hand, had to deal with it. He had no idea when Dan was going to hit the power button—that had been part of the deal. Gavin couldn't know. It could be any time. He could also shut it off or raise the intensity to whatever fit his whims, and Gavin had to just not fall apart. The rules didn't outline exactly what would make Gavin lose, but they both just assumed it was when he couldn't go on. That point didn't need to be outlined. It'd be obvious if it happened.

If.

Gavin was determined to make sure it wouldn't.

"You sure you don't want to back out?" Dan's shitty smirk was probably the worst part about it, the way he was looking at Gavin with amused eyes, still playing with the damned remote.

"Yes, I'm bloody _sure_ ," He hissed out, shooting him a glare. He really just wanted to get this on with, the anticipation of it all killing him. While it was something new and exciting, it was also vaguely uncomfortable, both to have the vibrator in and to watch as Dan played with the controls, knowing he could hit that power button at any second and Gavin would be completely unprepared for it and what it'd do to him. There was really no real way to prepare for it, even if he wanted to.

He finished hooking things up to the Phantom, pointing it at the set up a few meters away, leaving it off and instead flipping on the regular video camera. His fingers lingered, hovering above the red record button for a moment, and he looked back at Dan, catching his eyes, "You ready?"

The remote was nowhere to be seen, probably hidden safely away in the pocket of his lab coat and was fixing the white collar of it before nodding at Gavin, "I think I should be asking you that question, B."

Gavin put on a fake-scowl and hit the record button, the camera's screen blinking a second later before it started recording. As he stepped away from the camera, towards his usual place with Dan to do the intro, he knew this was it. Because he had to look at the camera and be mainly focused on it, he wouldn't be able to watch Dan and see when he was going to turn it on. The fact that he didn't know was the most nerve-wracking part about it. It would give him no way to even gage the onslaught of stimulation he was going to be hit with, forcing him to be completely unprepared for it.

The red light of the camera was on, staring him right in the face, and Gavin was suddenly acutely aware of everything, from Dan standing beside him, a little closer than usual, to the camera lens focused on him, making him feel hot and vulnerable underneath it. One mess up—just one—and he'd both lose the bloody bet, as well as probably lose an entire session of useable Slow Mo Guys footage. Which, needless to say, wasn't fun when they'd gone through the trouble of getting everything set up and would probably end up being a greater loss than the hundred quid he’d bet.

It was a simple experiment, really, something based on another video they’d already done. Behind them was a set up with paint cans and fireworks on a table. It was nothing new—they’d chosen something simple, something that they already knew how to do and knew would work, something they’d already done, but now on a larger scale. Dan had insisted on doing this, claiming that Gavin definitely wouldn’t make it through the entire video and it was better to do something that wasn’t new so they wouldn’t have to do it over again later. With each passing moment, it seemed more and more as if Dan was right.

The thing wasn’t even on and Gavin wasn’t sure how much he could stand. He was in a situation he’d fully put himself in, with all his talk about without a doubt being able to win this bet.

“Aren’t you going to say something, Gav?”

Dan was looking at him, that damn bemused smirk on his face, and Gavin realized he’d been staring absentmindedly at the red recording light on the camera, lost in his own thoughts and worries of a bet he already felt like he was losing. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling the vibrator shift inside of him, as well, pressing against him in a way that made him gasp sharply, eyes still fixated on the camera lens.

Dan elbowed him, nudging him in the ribs. “You alright there, B?” His voice was full of fake-concern, but Gavin could easily read the underlying delight at his suffering, and it just drove Gavin all the more to putting all his efforts into winning the bet.

“Absolutely fine, Dan,” He was cheery, his usual self. Dan may not have be the one with the vibrator shoved up inside of him, but working for RoosterTeeth had given him years of experience in acting. That was at least an advantage he had on him, if nothing else. He was confident he could _act_ alright, even if he was suffering from whatever the hell Dan was planning to do to him. “Why would you think there’s something wrong?”

He was looking at Dan now, not at the camera, making sure to fully control every movement he made. Dan just looked down at him for a long moment, not saying anything as Gavin grinned up at him, having regained the upper hand. In reality, this was a game within a bet—a game of how far Dan would go to make Gavin break on camera and how far the extent of Gavin’s control could go.

“No reason,”

“Top,” His smile only widened and he turned back to the camera. “I’m Gavin, this is Dan, and we’re the—”

“Gavin’s got a six inch vibe stuck up inside him.”

“Dan!” He screeched Dan’s name before he could stop himself, immediately looking at him. He was honestly tempted to reel back and punch him in his _goddamn stupid smirking face_ because he’d ruined a perfectly good first take just to piss Gavin off, just to prolong this entire thing even longer than was completely necessary. It pissed him off, because _goddamn_ he didn’t want this thing in him for any longer as is. “We could’ve used that, you bloody idiot! You _ruined_ it! There was nothing wrong with that take until you opened your goddamn dumb mouth!”

Dan just shrugged, giving Gavin an innocent look that just ignited him further, “For the record, if we had used that, the video would’ve opened with you staring at that camera like it’s the most interesting thing you’ve ever seen.”

“We could’ve _cut that_!” He was fuming, too frustrated with not knowing when Dan was going to turn the vibrator on to care that he was giving Dan the satisfaction of getting angry over the ruined take.

“Relax, let’s just do it again.”

Gavin scowled pointedly, shifting his weight from foot to foot again in an awkward and useless attempt to make the feeling of having a vibrator inside him feel a little less unnatural. Dan watched him, never taking his eyes off of him.

“You wanna sit down or something?” He suggested, finally not sounding amused at Gavin’s situation. The concern was real this time, Dan’s voice betraying that. “We could always start the video like that. Sit down, do introductions, explain what everything is, and then blow the paint up. Seems like you’d be more comfortable that way.”

He was being serious for the first time since they’d started this entire thing, and though Gavin was desperate to prove him wrong, he took what he was saying into consideration. He wasn’t used to having something so casually inside of him, no matter how well he could act, and standing up was just making it worse. “Yeah, sure,” He nodded, sighing. “Move the tripod over to the table and we’ll do it over there.”

His response was just a wide grin at the accidental innuendo.

 

 

Take two was already going much better.

They’d gone through their introductions without another sudden and inappropriate interruption from Dan. So that was one thing down. Sitting was helping, too, and infinitely less distracting. Gavin was almost able to ignore the situation at hand. Almost. He would’ve been able to if it weren’t for the moment-long side glances he kept catching from Dan, the knowing look he kept giving him. Other than that, though, everything was going perfectly fine, and they moved quickly from introductions into describing what they were going to do with ease.

“So, what do we have here, then?” Dan asked, playing off their loose routine, looking pointedly at the paint cans on the table, catching Gavin’s eyes for an instant.

Gavin leaned forward, half standing up so he could hover over the table, motioning to the paint cans and fully prepared to launch into the description of the experiment of the video. Inadvertently, he had dropped his guard, easing slowly into their usual banter and tone of the video, gradually letting the bet fall to the back of his mind as he did so. What happened next, because of his dropped guard and lack of attention towards what Dan was doing, was his own fault. He even started saying something, completely unprepared for what was coming next, “Today we’re going to put—”

His hand slammed down on the table, nearly knocking the flimsy thing over. All the supplies rattled from the impact, a couple paint cans almost falling off. Gavin didn’t notice, though, his eyes going wide, the sound that came from his mouth embarrassingly high-pitched and wordless, sounding a lot like one of his trademark squeaks.

There had been no warning or indication of what Dan was planning. Gavin didn’t really know what he’d expected, especially after so stupidly and obviously dropping his guard around Dan. He’d barely heard the click of the power button, and an instant later, sparks shot up his spine, the previously still and uncomfortable-feeling vibrator coming to life inside of him. The vibrations weren’t anything he couldn’t handle, since Dan seemed to have just put it on the lowest setting, the movement hardly enough stimulation to get him worked up.

It was the suddenness of it that had him speechless, that had him leaning over the table, barely able to breathe, mouth half open as he paid attention to nothing other than what was going on inside of him. It pressed against him, the feeling no longer vaguely uncomfortable, the object inside of him far from the still uncomfortable object from before. The vibrations from it had him shaking, unprepared to have it suddenly turned on and his body’s reactions amplified by the unpreparedness.

He trembled and for a long, still moment, he worried he was going to collapse against the table, the small buzzing inside of him more important than the camera that was on him and the video they were supposed to be making. His legs felt weak, his breath coming in short little gasps of air, his knuckles white from his fingers being curled into a fist. The whole time, he stared at Dan, unable to form any words to yell at him or recover from freezing up, but still hating that goddamn half-smile and fake-indifferent look he was getting from him.

“Christ, I didn’t think it’d only take that much to get you to lose the bet. You want to pay up now or—”

“Shut up; we’re still going,” Gavin hissed through his teeth. Dan’s voice had again brought him back to reality, and the reality was that he wasn’t going to lose this bet, especially with the vibrator on such a low setting. He could recover from it. They had the introductions done. They’d just have to do another take explaining the set up. Considering the fact that the vibrator was on now, it was at the front of Gavin’s mind, and he wouldn’t be able to let the bet slip again.

Dan raised an eyebrow at him, glancing at the camera and then back, his eyes shining in the mischievous way Gavin had come to associate with him and his ploys. He could see him toying with the remote just barely above the table, “You sure?”

“Absolutely,” He growled, determined to not be caught like that again. He’d recovered from it, the plastic vibrator still buzzing inside of him, not nearly enough to hit his sweet spot and just enough for him to feel it. A second later, it was gone, and Gavin choked back a whine at the loss of the sensation, at the way it stilled inside of him, denial of the stimulation he wanted so much. The feeling from before, the feeling of the uncomfortably still vibrator inside of him, returning tenfold.

Dan continued to grin at him, putting the controls away again, acting innocent, as if he hadn’t done anything, as if he hadn’t taken away the vibrations that he’d quickly gotten used to. With a soft frustrated groan, Gavin forced himself back into his seat, throwing himself down on it a bit too hard, causing the long plastic to push up into him more at impact and then back to its original position, nearly drawing another noise from him. He heard a laugh from across the table and didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking at him.

There was a long moment where Gavin got himself back together. Dan had already worked him up before this when they were in the house. They’d both agreed to do this at a time when having a vibrator inside of Gavin would actually be arousing, rather than uncomfortable and maybe even painful. Dan had helped with that with a lot of foreplay, not to mention the fact that Dan had been the person to actually put it in. They’d then waited a while before coming out here so they were both calmed down and relaxed. He had to get himself back to that, back to his put together state, back to being calm in the face of his horribly mischievous smirking significant other. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, Dan letting him have his time and waiting until he was ready.

“Alright. Let’s try again,” Gavin told him, slowly opening his eyes and fixing Dan with a stare. He’d cut the footage later and remove the first attempt. It’d look like it never happened with enough editing. “Ready?”

“As ever, Gav,” Dan replied, going as far as to wink at him, making Gavin huff with faked annoyance. “Take two.”

Gavin leaned up over the table again, resuming his previous stance and launching into an explanation with ease. “Today we have—” He felt it again, but this time he was expecting it. The vibrating started up again, the toy pressing up against him in the exact way Gavin liked. He didn’t miss a beat, immediately continuing to talk without even pausing, and he glanced at Dan to see the twitch of a disappointed frown, “—Paint cans and fireworks. We’re gonna do what we did before, but bigger and better. Right, Dan?”

He looked pointedly at Dan, the frown disappearing from his face as he did so, “Right. Let’s get on with it, then. Yeah, Gav?”

He didn’t see it. Dan had hidden the remote out of sight, and Gavin had no idea how he’d covertly done it. The vibrations slowly intensified as Dan spoke, neither sudden nor shocking, as if Dan had gradually pushed the slider up so that Gavin would feel each level of stimulation. It went from gentle little pulsings to full-on vibrations, enough for Gavin to be unable to ignore it and enough for him to want to rock back on his feet and push it further into him. Before was nothing compared to this, and he knew from past experience that this was only medium intensity.

It felt _good_. It felt really bloody good, actually. He had to fight to keep a straight face and to keep himself level, rather than undressing right here and trashing the agreement. As good as that seemed, and as much as he wanted to thrust the thing further into him and get himself off with it in front of Dan, he wasn’t willing to lose the bet for it. Besides, Dan had never said they couldn’t do anything after. All he had to do was make it through filming the rest of this and then they could bang all they wanted and Gavin could make him pay for this tenfold.

He kept a straight face, keeping up his usual persona, “Pretty sure it’s your job to carry the paint over to the tarp.”

It was an indirect jab at Dan, a subtle thing the audience couldn’t pick up. They’d set up a tarp to do the actual video on so the table wouldn’t get messy. Dan was always the one to do any heavy-lifting, due to the fact that Gavin wasn’t nearly as strong, and without his hands, Gavin didn’t have to worry about Dan playing around with the controls. Dan might’ve been trying to outsmart him, but Gavin was trying to stay one step ahead of him the entire way.

Dan huffed in disappointment, caving to Gavin without argument. This was probably going to get cut out of the video—most of the set up usually did—but it was a small win for Gavin. Dan got up finally and Gavin did, too, readying himself to move over to the tarp, where the Phantom was pointed and where he’d have to stand and film and talk.

Instead, a gasp tore from him the moment he moved, the vibrator shifting as it moved inside of him, his legs going weak as he forced himself to grip the table and act like nothing was wrong. It didn’t hurt anymore or even feel uncomfortable—instead, every vibration sent sparks flying up his spine, the movements warm and steady, and another wave of arousal hit him, twice as bad as the first. He nearly buckled, almost giving in, fighting back any movement or noise that would give Dan the satisfaction.

Dan moved next to him, still acting for the cameras, brushing the back of his hand against Gavin’s arm, just hard enough for him to feel through his sweatshirt, “What’s up, B?”

“Nothing,” Gavin hissed through his teeth, making himself _not_ think about how Dan was almost directly behind him, how he could feel the heat of his body, how much his cock was straining against his jeans, hard from a few minutes of the vibrator being on.

“Yeah?” He was making it worse, pressing against him from behind, brushing his hand against the back of his neck now, making Gavin shiver as he felt his nails ghost across his skin.

“Yeah,” Gavin growled, only to hold back a squeak when he felt Dan’s hand at his waist and then at his ass, pressing against him, his hand cupped in just the way that he could feel the slight pressure and knew that any shift of his hand would press the vibrator deeper into him.

“Still good?” And Dan, being the absolute _prick_ that he was, rubbed his hand against Gavin’s ass, rocking the vibrator further into him and then back, creating a slow thrusting motion. His reaction was immediate, Gavin unconsciously swaying back onto his hand, bringing his hips down in a soft, desperate thrust.

He couldn’t believe Dan, the bloody _asshole_. This was _absolutely_ cheating in every definition of the word and he wasn’t about to let Dan get away with it, not with money on the line and more importantly, Gavin’s pride. With that in his head, he didn’t let himself sink into it, not allowing Dan to do this to him when it was _clearly_ against the rules, and he whirled on him, putting his hands on Dan’s chest and shoving him away, only watching with a smirk as Dan stumbled backwards, his brown eyes big with shock at Gavin’s reaction.

“ _That_ was against the rules, Daniel,” He pointed out, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Was not!” Dan insisted, lips stuck out in a fake-pout.

“Was so!” Gavin shot back at him. That hadn’t been fair and—well, really, this entire bet wasn’t fair, now that he thought about it. There was no way for _Dan_ to lose. It was all Gavin losing. Which wasn’t fair but—he could make it into a game. If Gavin could get Dan to agree to edit the rules a bit, Gavin knew he could make Dan lose. “Hold on—What if we made this more interesting? You break, you lose. I break, I lose. It’s simple.”

Dan narrowed his eyes at him, giving him a skeptical stare, leaving Gavin with no choice other than to cave and offer an incentive.

“Two-hundred.”

“Deal,” Dan immediately agreed.

“No touching like _that_ , either. Bloody cheater,” The insult was playful and Gavin knew it wouldn’t stop Dan—but now, at least he could taunt him into throwing the bet all together. It was a game and now they were both evenly matched. It wasn’t just about Gavin making it to the end of their filming session anymore. “Now go do your job and take the paint cans over to the tarp.”

Dan just huffed and did what Gavin told him to and the moment he turned away, Gavin felt another hot wave of pleasure wash over him, the vibrator still buzzing away inside of him. He stayed put, watching Dan get everything set up without protest, still almost able to feel Dan behind him, pushing it further into him, breath on his neck.

It wasn’t _really_ about the money. Gavin had lost plenty of that in bets to Dan before and it didn’t matter, anyways. They lived together and travelled together and did most everything together—it wouldn’t be a loss. It was, however, a loss of Gavin’s pride, the shame of losing unbearable and forcing him to ignore the way the toy was going at him and try to make it through the next half hour. If he lost, Dan would never let him live it down and would constantly tease him about how sensitive he was and how he couldn’t make it even an hour with a vibrator going inside of him. It would be _horrible_.

His pride was on the line, and that was more than enough to make Gavin determined to win—or, at least, make Dan lose.

He watched with a slight grin on his face as Dan hauled everything over to the tarp, making a huge show out of being pouty and childish about it for the cameras. At the minimum, they’d have _some_ usable footage, probably. With any luck, the rest of the session would be usable, though that would rest on neither of them losing.

It was one thing to stand in place and watch and another thing to actually try to move around normally with a vibrator stuck in his ass, which Gavin found out as soon as Dan finished carrying the supplies to the tarp. He… Really hadn’t thought this through. The first step he took was a confident one, but as soon as he did, the movement pushed the vibrator deeper into him and back out again, mimicking the motion of thrusting. He was unprepared for it, and clenched his teeth together hard and swallowed the sound that threatened to erupt from him. They were in opposite positions now, with Dan being the one to watch Gavin as he attempted to move to where the rest, and hopefully final part, of the shooting would take place.

“You alright over there?”

“Stop asking me that,” Dan was one huge, annoying asshole. There was no doubt about that. Annoying and smug and way too amused by watching Gavin struggling to figure out how to alleviate the not-so-simple problem of walking from point A to point B.

“Want me to turn it off?”

Gavin glared in his direction, “You’re not going to, are you?”

“Nope. Wasn’t planning on it.”

“ _Asshole_ ,” Gavin muttered under his breath. He shuffled forward, finding the movement significantly less bothersome, though slower, meaning he’d have to bear with Dan’s grinning expression and gaze longer than he’d like to. And Gavin couldn’t ignore Dan’s hand in the pocket of his lab coat, especially when the intensity started going up.

Biting his tongue, Gavin tried to let it not faze him, but it was hard since the stupid thing was right against his prostate and he had an erection that he could only _hope_ his oversized sweatshirt covered. It felt like it took him forever to get to the tarp and once he did, he grabbed onto the Phantom to steady himself, paying too much attention to the movements inside of him as the vibrations abruptly tapered off and dropped in intensity. He had to stop himself from shooting a glare at Dan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

No, instead he was going to get him back in a way that didn’t include throwing the bet. He didn’t exactly have the grandest of plans, but he’d been with Dan long enough to know what made him tick and more importantly, to know what made him lose control. Despite all his teasing towards Gavin, Dan was rather sensitive to seemingly innocuous gestures. He was actually driven _mad_ by them, and he and Gavin shared an exhibitionist fetish, which was half of the drive for this whole set-up.

That meant it was pretty easy to get him bothered.

“Shit, the cables on here aren’t plugged in right. Hang on.”

It was _perfect_ , because Dan knew jack shit about cameras and would thus have no idea if Gavin acted like things were wrong and moved a couple of cables around. He dragged his feet so that he was standing in front of the Phantom and stooped down in an uncomfortable position, bending at his hips rather than squatting down. It couldn’t have been a better moment to do it either, because it felt like the world stood still, the outside world settling into an unnatural quiet for a split second, just enough that the buzzing of the vibrator inside of Gavin was just slightly audible, and it sounded absolutely _vulgar_.

Gavin grabbed some of the cables, unplugging them, messing them around, and then plugging them right back into the original spot. Dan said nothing, signaling to Gavin that he was definitely not paying attention to what Gavin was doing with his hands, and that meant everything was going as planned. There were no changes in the vibrations going on, and Gavin could only hope that he was correct to assume that Dan was too distracted to deal with the remote.

“There. All good,” He made a show of putting his hands on his knees to brush them off, intentionally wiggling his body in the process. He stood up and faced Dan, accidentally flinching a bit when the movement made the vibrator push against his prostate again. Dan was staring at him, and raised an eyebrow when their eyes met, silently letting Gavin know that his tactic had worked. “Ready to start, Daniel?”

“—Yeah.”

Gavin stepped around to the screens of the two-camera setup, making sure everything was in focus and centered, “Hey. You might want to pull your shirt down. Or tie your jacket around your waist. Or maybe you just want to forfeit now?”

It was that flash of red across Dan’s face that made everything worth it. That, and the stuttering response that came out of his mouth as he struggled for words, “I—I—Gavin! You dirty cheat!” He hurriedly grabbed his own jacket off the tarp and tied it around his waist, hiding the obvious bulge in his pants.

“Come on. The only thing that’s cheating is touching. That’s what we agreed on. I am _not_ a cheat.” After all, if he couldn’t just get this over with, there was no reason to not have fun with it. It was a game.

“Just get over here,” Dan huffed, and Gavin obliged, hitting the record button on the regular camera and finishing centering the shot. He proceeded to shuffle onto the tarp, growing suspicious that Dan _still_ hadn’t touched that remote in the last few minutes. Either he was too distracted or he was waiting. Given the circumstances, that Gavin had just embarrassed him and got him flustered, he was willing to bet the latter.

That bet would be one that he won, because as soon as Gavin opened his mouth to speak, Dan hit the dial on the remote and turned the intensity up to what he hoped was the highest. His legs immediately shook, his face growing hot, his limbs threatening to just give out on him right then and there. Standing up didn’t make it any better, the vibrations constant and creating a very audible noise that Gavin prayed the cameras wouldn’t pick up. For a moment, he could just stand there, breathless and wordless, clenching his hands into fists.

God he could just—just get off to it right here, without even touching himself. He’d be losing the bet but it’d be _so easy_.

And just like that, the vibrator went completely still. Dan had hit the power button just before the stimulation became too much, leaving Gavin on the edge of orgasm, weak-kneed, and gasping quietly.

“You little—”

Dan cut him off with a pointed look to the camera, asking the unspoken question of ‘do you want to end the bet here?’. Gavin could only shake his head no and try to regain the last scraps of decency he had left in order to turn to the camera.

“Anyways,” He started off, speaking at the camera. Inside of him, the vibrator switched on again at a low setting, quickly going from one intensity to another, as if Dan was spinning the dial up and down. He fought to ignore it. He just had to get through a few more minutes. They’d explain the experiment, do it, and then film the outro. “You wanna get it ready?”

Dan nodded, holding a firework towards the camera and explaining what it was and how they’d set it off. With his hands where the camera could see them, he granted Gavin the bliss of a steady degree of stimulation. He couldn’t touch the dial when he was speaking, so Gavin took the time to force himself to relax. He kept his eyes on Dan the entire time, not caring that the camera was filming him staring at him. After all, the conversation that had started this whole disaster was how far they could take it before their audience realized that they weren’t just two dolts messing around with explosives and being good ‘buddies’.

“—And Gav’s going to film it at twenty thousand frames a second, right?”

Turning his attention back to the camera, Gavin nodded, “Right.” For once, he was prepared for the vibrations to pick back up again. Dan could be pretty predictable. This just happened to be one of those times.

That didn’t mean that he could still stand it. It still made him weak at the knees and it still made his groin ache in the absolute worst of ways. He was so ready to get this over with. He was going to make Dan _suffer._

“Actually, I have a better idea,” No, no, _no_ , this wasn’t part of the script. Dan wasn’t supposed to be having any _ideas_. They were supposed to get the introductions done, do the experiment, film an intro and boom, they’d be done. No pissing about or surprises. Gavin _was not_ in the mood for surprises. Dan was supposed to be _predictable_. This wasn’t in the goddamn script!

Gavin shot a glare at him, remembering Dan’s earlier ‘Gav’s got a six inch vibe up his ass’ antics. Asshole. “Yeah, what is it?”

Dan’s shit eating grin didn’t waver. Not one bloody bit. “The audience is always saying how you take the piss out on me and make me do the dangerous shit. How about you do it for a change?”

“No way,” Was Gavin’s immediate answer. He knew what Dan was up to, even if the audience didn’t. The fucking vibrator up his ass wouldn’t let him forget that. This was all a ploy to get him to lose.

Then again, Dan was easy to get bothered. Before, all it’d taken was just ‘accidentally’ waving his ass around at him. It wasn’t hard. If he could make Dan lose before he himself broke or even before they ended the filming—that would _absolutely_ be the best thing for Gavin’s pride.

“Come on, B!” Dan prodded, playfully nudging Gavin with his elbow. That _stupid_ grin of his had just gotten wider, his voice subtly higher with the excitement.

Gavin frowned and looked him right in the eyes, flaring his nostrils and pouting the best he could. Really, what was the harm in doing it? He knew how to tease Dan. Dan… sort of knew how to work the Phantom. At least, he knew enough and he was one of the only people Gavin would let near his beloved camera. If they could use this video, like Gavin was trying to make sure they could, the audience would be ecstatic at the switching of roles between the two of them.

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” He had self-control. He wasn’t going to break on-camera. He could do this. He gave a nod at Dan, who still just grinned at him, and carefully picked his way to the tarp where the paint cans were. He made sure to walk normally; he was _determined_ to use this footage and he wouldn’t let Dan do a single thing to mess that up. He had self-control and he had pride and he was going to walk away from this bet with both intact. Dan on the other hand—Gavin wanted to see him break.

The tarp had an array of different colors of paint, as well as different fireworks. In simplest terms, the experiment was to see which brand of firework had the biggest effect on the paint and which caused the most splatter. To measure it, they had a white sheet stood up behind them to show the scatter. It’d be quick, if Gavin had anything to say about it.

“First we’ll be,” Gavin nudged the first paint can with his foot, looking into the camera as Dan focused it and did a glance-over of the Phantom. “Using this red color here. I’ll be putting this first firework in once we’re ready—”

“Ready to go over here,” Dan shouted at him, interrupting him.

Trying to ignore the suspiciously quiet, low-intensity vibrating, Gavin stooped down, crouching beside the paint can. Carefully,  he picked up the firework and the matches, glancing one more time at Dan before committing to it. Dan gave him the thumbs-up signal and Gavin took a deep breath, more nervous than anything, as he’d always been the one behind the camera. He lit the fuse and dropped it in the red paint, moving quick to get away—

Only to fall back down immediately.

Dan. Dan that absolute asshole.

“Fuck—”

The camera was still focused on him and he was covered in red paint, and Gavin’s hands were grabbing at his sweatshirt, and trying to tug his belt off.

Just as the fuse had lit and made the firework explode, Dan had turned the vibrator up to the highest intensity, instead of hitting record on the Phantom. Gavin had tried to get up and run from the explosion, but the shock of the vibrator thrusting in him had forced him back down, in turn forcing it deeper into him.

The cameras were on him, he was covered in red paint, and Dan had just won the bet, but Gavin couldn’t care less about any of those. He just wanted to get off. He didn’t even care how. He’d been hard since the moment Dan turned on the vibrator and he’d had more than enough. Fuck this experiment, fuck the show, and most of all, fuck Dan for making this bet in the first place. He was done. He was going to make Dan pay for this and he was going to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face.

He yanked at his belt, sprawled on the tarp, half sitting up, struggling to unbuckle it. Once he got it off, he carelessly unbuttoned his jeans,  tugging his zipper down. He watched as Dan picked his way to the tarp, never once taking his eyes off of Gavin.

“Want some help—”

“Stop,” Gavin narrowed his eyes at him. “Not a single step closer, Gruchy.”

Dan stopped in his tracks in front of him, the smile quickly falling from his face.

“Give me the remote,” Gavin had his hands around his cock now, and Dan clearly couldn’t keep his wide eyes off of him. Funny. Just a minute ago he’d been so amused by the predicament Gavin was in. Now he just sheepishly fumbled with the remote and tossed it down on the tarp beside Gavin.

Gavin grabbed it, immediately finding the dial and turning it up until it locked and couldn’t go further.

“God—” He groaned, not giving Dan the satisfaction of looking him in the eyes. He spread his legs, grasping at his cock, pushing his ass down slowly onto the tarp to push the vibrator in and out of him.

“B.” Through his half-lidded eyes, he could see Dan slowly crouching down on all fours, quietly coming toward him.

“No,” Gavin told him, placing his foot in the middle of Dan’s chest, still while he was half-way down. “Stay.”

Dan dropped his outstretched hand and watched, his brown eyes huge, his mouth half-open with an expression Gavin had only seen a couple times before. Gavin, on the other hand, continued to use his position to ride the vibrator inside of him, moaning out loud every time it hit against his prostrate.

Dan started to sit back on his knees, beginning to reach to undo his own pants, and Gavin gave a hard growl, “Keep your hands on the tarp.”

Dan did as he was told, not saying even a single word.

On another day, in another situation, Gavin would be inclined to tell him that he was being good. It wasn’t every day that Dan willingly played the submissive part. Not today, though, not when Gavin was pissed about this whole situation and still wanted to make Dan pay.

So he kept it up, thrusting his hips up and down, riding the vibrations, forcing Dan to watch him as he jerked himself off. It didn’t take long, since he was overstimulated in the first place, and the pressure inside of him was building quickly. Eventually, he relaxes the leg on Dan’s chest and grinned the very same smirk he’d seen Dan sporting earlier, and pointed at the space between his spread legs. Dan understood immediately, keeping his eyes on Gavin as he lowered his head, where Gavin knew he could hear the buzzing of the vibrator.

“This is what you goddamn _get_ , Gruchy, for making me lose it on camera, you bloody fuck,” That was all it took and while Gavin had a face full of red paint, the usually-dominant, powerful Dan had a face full of semen.

 

They stayed like that until Dan came out of his rare instance of subspace, at which point the only thing he said was, “You owe me two hundred quid now.”

And Gavin replied, “Yeah, eff off, B.”

               


End file.
